


To the Point of Madness

by luxwannapop



Category: GWA - Fandom, Historical - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Irrational Desire, L-Bombs, Name Calling, Obsession, Passionate, Power Play, Spanking, [Cunnilingus, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwannapop/pseuds/luxwannapop
Summary: Synopsis: This is based on the story of Napoleon Bonaparte and Josephine de Beauharnais Bonaparte. It was inspired by his many letters to her. Passionate, intense, agonized love letters to her person.The title is based on the quote. "I must see her and press her to my heart. I love her to the point of madness, and I cannot continue to be separated from her. If she no longer loved me, I would have nothing left to do on earth."
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	To the Point of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script intended for recording the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[Dark and stormy night setting with thunder and wind]

What dark days are these when a husband must have his wife brought to him as if she were a disobedient and careless child?

No, I do not treat you as one of my men. Madame, do you have any idea what I do with insubordinate soldiers? You wouldn’t, because they have not the breath to recount.

[Sighs] You are displeased with me. More than displeased, you are angry. Forgive me my love. I would have those who touched you thrown in the dungeons if this had not been my only recourse to have your audience. I would strike any and all men who dared think themselves worthy of touching the sky or gazing upon the sun...

[Pause] You think I enjoy this? To have any man touch what is mine fills me with fires greater than any hell. Only akin to this burning rage that consumes me with agony that comes from loving you.

Have you thought of the fool I appear? I am humiliated at every turn. Napoleon the cuckold. My people sneer me. I am the object of ridicule and pity behind my back. I am made a mockery. I have a whole Empire and government completely under my command, yet I cannot control my own wife!

[Pause] You laugh, traitorous wench. I suppose you find it amusing? I hear the contempt in your voice as I do theirs whenever I mention you, my Achilles heel.

[Angry] Do not walk away from me. I am talking and you *will* listen to me!-

[Pause] Are you truly so amazed by my summons, dearest? How dare you feign shock, when I myself warned you. I told you what would happen if you did not reply to my letters.

“One of these nights your door will open with a great noise; as a jealous person, and you will find me on your arms.”

Did that jog your memory? Well here I am. Only, you had the nerve to lock your doors. As if something as simple as adorned wood could keep me out. My urgency has filled me with the strength of a thousand men.

And worse, you hid. As if there were anywhere you could go, anywhere you think you could possibly escape that I could not find you? I need no bloodhounds to catch you my dear. Your very body sings to me like a poor sailor wrapped in a siren’s song. Such a spiteful and undeniable beauty demands attention. Like Ariadne who led Theseus from the Labyrinth, yours is a thread over my heart that cannot be broken. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth and back.

You locked yourself away… You even had the nerve to try to give your guard instructions to keep me from you. As if your sentry would disobey an order from their Emperor.

Your refusal was not what truly bruised my heart however, it was your silence that most insulted me. That jeering silence towards my every advance, my every word, my every act. Your scorn has made me invulnerable.

It is the same impregnability I have when on the Battlefield. They say wisdom comes with age. Therefore my dear, you cannot possibly be naive enough to believe wars are the only thing that I conquer.

[Pause] I am impetuous? Oh no dear lady, I am impatient. You have tried and robbed me of my patience. Squashed it to dust with your disobedience. You may be Empress, but even you must bow before me.

Such contempt... You delight in provoking my basest desires. I see your smile at my temper, even now the amusement that curls those painted lips… Are you truly so ungrateful? After all I have done for you?

I have given you everything! Your children have been cared for, they want for nothing! Every debt you accrue, I pay. I have forgiven you, your countless lovers, even when each name has been a dagger to my side.

Fate is callous to have made me love such an intemperate and faithless woman.

Every whim, however small I have provided. All I ask is for something as simple as a reply to the words that bleed from my heart onto the page, for you. The words you inspire, the ones that do not let me repose even for an instant.

You don’t write to me at all; you do not love your husband. You know how I treasure each word, each letter… Yet you cannot muster even six lines of nonsense.

[Sighs] As agreeable and charming as you are lovely... That is how that swine Barras sold the idea of you to me. As if you were ever his to barter with, the idiot. This was destiny, not his making. The moment I laid eyes upon you, I was completely entranced, such was your allure.

The fury I still feel knowing you were ever with him…. The way you clung to him, like he was your reason for breathing. To see you in his arms damn near killed me then. That placcid smile you gave him, so endearing. The same one you gave to all your suitors... The one you gave me. It was only then I knew what blissful ignorance was.

I fell in love with you that first hour, because you were kind and sweet beyond compare. Your fortitude and character made me see your aptitude to rule by my side. Your fearlessness, your boldness… It overpowered me.

I never suspected the crushing turn that would come from that doting smile to the derisive one you give me, even now.

I am called tyrant, dictator, cruel, wicked, uncaring. My people feign distaste but deep down they worship me. Do they expect their God to be just and merciful? I have made no such promises to them as those I made you. I am all they expect of me. I am not a romantic where politics are concerned.

But you, vile creature, for you I am the neglected poet and lover. No more an Emperor than a mere pauper before you. I wonder if I were as brutish, you might pay me more mind…

Like Marco Anthony and Julius Cesar, swayed and tormented by Cleopatra, you rob me of my very sanity. A seductrice that makes even the strongest men face their own mortality. But you are not Cleopatra, you are the asp. You are the venom that robs me of my every breath. That brings my heart to still. Your radiance is poison to my soul. You sorceress who haunts my dreams. Your name is a mantra in my head I cannot erase.

You have robbed me of more than my soul; you are my only thought. That is my curse.

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Each moment away from you I feel closer to insanity… I am bereft of all reason when it comes to you. I am not even sure of my love anymore, only my obsession.

Do you resent me for our time apart? The time I take for affairs of state? My love, each moment I am separated from you is despair greater than any torture known to man. It is a burning that burdens my very soul. I feel as if I am half a man, who only in your presence is made whole once more. Food is tasteless, sleeping is a chore, and my misery echoes through vastless space.

But you… You sleep like a babe. You mock my pain. With your flippant disregard for your lord, your brazen and rash acts. You keep unsavory company despite my direct orders. You gamble and play away, gaily with your so called friends, shunning me whilst welcoming those who would use you like the object they believe you to be. Nothing more than chattel.

[Pause] Yes, of course I am jealous. I am half torment, half hope. Love is like courage: it must have hope for nourishment.  
You give me such hopes, distracting me with your sensuous kisses, those delicate hands that stroke me, making all concerns disappear, but your words… are as cold as friendship. *Ma tandre amie*. There is no hint of the kindness your touch displays. You care not how you wound me, how I am made ill by your aversion to my every advance to thaw that frozen disposition.

My brother warned me about you, you know.... Before marrying. Tried to fruitlessly sway me against it. Said you were too much of a thankless whore to ever love anyone.

You… You struck me! You strike your lord!

[Anger] How. Dare. You. You accuse the other side of that which you are guilty of. I, my love, have never spoken ill of you. You are my Empress. Our bond is deeper than blood. My fidelity is unwavering, despite the poison that pricks my ears from all sides.

Oh yes. My advisors tell me to leave you. They say you make me weak. That you are too perfidious to keep.

You think I care to hear the rantings of so-called intellectuals? I would sooner cut out their tongues if they were not smart enough as to silence themselves before I do. They are all cannon fodder, but you my dear, you are irreplaceable.

I am empty when I am absent from you beloved, even when my passion for you strangles me. To consider divorce is akin to blasphemy, for who is any man to question Fate, which has destined you to walk with me on this painful path of life.

Yet, they poke and prod, like the vultures they are... They believe you unworthy of being by my side. They do not see you as the goddess you are. They think you too wild. You are, mind you, but that is what so endears me to you, my naughty, gawky, foolish slut. [Passionate Kiss]

That impenetrable heart. That lock I long to destroy...

You say you can never love, but that is not so beloved. You have loved.

You loved that fool husband of yours. The one who left you. Even after all those years alone, you crawled back to him at his lowest. You nearly died for him. Had it not been for the fall of Robespierre, the little *conard* (French word for wanker) you would have.

When will you understand, he was unworthy of your attention. It is the cause, not the death, that makes the martyr. His was not a noble cause my dear. However attractive he may have been. He was a coward, and an imbecile, for what man who has a taste of Ambrosia could ever go back to water? I am made immortal by your mere presence. [Passionate Kiss] For what could hurt me, who could think to harm me, greater than the way you have pierced my mistreated heart.

He abandoned you. He had paradise and threw it away. He had no loyalty. No courage. No honour. When will you get that through your pretty head? I cannot continue to compete with the memory of a deadman!

Perhaps your distaste is for my blood. My little aristocrat, do you think me beneath you? I have proven myself above any man, through my might and my cunning. The only title you should care about is me as your lord and master.

More importantly, I am sincere in my affections. You never have need to doubt my devotion to you.

I am nothing but an infatuated child? [Pause] Give me your ring. No, I mean nothing sinister by it, just take it off. Now, look at it, inside. Do not make me grab you by your hair. I said, look at it. There, “Sincere love.” This was my pledge to you, all those years ago. My feelings remain unchanged, dearest one. What of yours?

What does it mean?

Sincere love means I know your most intimate secrets, all your faults, and I do not judge you for them. In return, you should never judge me for mine.

Sincere love means thinking about you, dreaming of you, desiring you, and needing you constantly. It means hoping however despairing it may be, that you feel the same for me.

Sincere love means forever. [Kiss] Something you too soon have forgotten...

Sweet and incomparable love, so many years and you truly have not seen the extraordinary influence you have over my heart? Do you truly not see that I am only happy by your side?

The way my hand shakes in your presence, like a boy admitting his first crush. The way my face brightens the moment your scent hits me. The way my voice softens when you look at me, even if it is with such displeasure.

Your charms, your sway have exerted their hold over my unfortunate heart. I long for nothing more than to worship you more each day, though nature has been cruel by not giving me attractions with which to captivate you thus.

You must never doubt my affections; my unwavering love is yours to command. I would give you this world where you will be greater than any Queen.

I may be a beast, but to you I am only a man. A man who wants to be loved. What could be more noble a cause than true love?

You feign indifference… Even claim to despise me, yet your eyes betray you. I see the heat in them, that look that begs me to take you. I see the shudder you fail to hide when I speak to you as I do now… I may not be handsome, but I see the way your gaze lingers on my face, the way your mouth parts ever so slightly, with want you refuse to voice.

I see the goosebumps running over those gorgeously bared arms… The way you dig those elegant nails into your palms, as if to punish yourself for your own desires.

[Passionate Kiss] When we kiss, you pull away, even when I can see the disappointment when you end the touch of our lips so soon...

Beloved, no matter where my rule may take me, my vow is first and foremost to you. I would be a poor husband otherwise. I have made it my life’s duty to serve you, and such study you. Every expression, every telling sign... You may lie to yourself, but you cannot lie to me.

[Chuckles] Oh such hateful remarks. They arouse my passions. You may spout bitterness from those sweet lips and flash insolence in those mesmerizing eyes to cover that fire, but I see the tension in your breasts, the angry bite of your lip as you struggle to suppress your hunger. I can hear the panting in your voice. You betray yourself more deeply than you do me.

Oh that exquisite blush. I am not one of your paltry lovers. I am a strategist, it is my duty to be observant. I am skilled in far more than battles my dear. I do not pretend to lay claim through coition. You do not tame a horse through force alone. When one's only response to adoration is silence, one learns to discern other cues.

I do not seek solely your body my dear. Make no mistake, I seek to own you, to claim you in ways no man ever will. I seek your mind, to haunt you, till your waking thoughts are only of me.

I seek to capture your heart. [Kiss] Your body [Kiss] your Soul [Kiss], and I will have it.

Now, you may not be one of my wayward soldiers, but I will command you as I must them. You will learn to respect your husband. Come. Kiss me. Kiss me as if you truly loved me. I don’t need it to be true. But your lips are my salvation, the one thing that brings life to this weary soul. Claim me as I would you. [Kiss deeply]

Hmm delicious. I am not absurd enough to believe you will love me yet, but tonight, you *will* surrender yourself to me.

Now, let me see that body I have been too long without. [Riping of fabric sound]

[Laughs] Do not play coy. I have no patience left for games, and modesty does not become you, darling. Why act as if that body was not made for pleasure?

Is it not a husband’s prerogative to see his wife? Especially when she has made no effort to cover herself beneath such flimsy silk…

This is how you should present yourself always to your Emperor, naked and waiting, with that lustful irate look, my own personal whore.

I know you do not need me to be gentle as I tease those perfect breasts between my hands, rolling these rosy nipples beneath my thumbs… You cannot be conquered that way. You need me to be brutal, to *squeeze* them until they bruise.

Such a sweet cry. Does this please you, my love?

I can see by their swell you do.

Oh that glare. Was I too harsh? Here allow my mouth to sooth that ache.

[Sucking sound on breasts] Stay standing dear, you can grab onto my hair if you feel yourself failing…

[Sucking continues] Such darling whimpers, but you’re still holding back, aren’t you? What if I were to bite down... on that hardened peek…

[Groan as imagining she tugged hard on his hair] Much better.  
Touch me. Now. Free my cock from it’s britches. Feel how your howls stir my cock, feel my arousal, my ache which only you can fill.

[Groans] That’s it. Feel how it pulses in your hand.Those talented hands… [Pained groan] Oh you wicked slut, that tug was too hard. Yes, I liked it.

I’m close. Stop. [Pants] Fine, see how you like it when I tug on your pretty hair. I said *stop*.

We are *not* rushing this my love. We are taking this nice and slow. Lay back on the bed, legs spread. That is an order.

Good girl. Now watch me. Do not stray as I undress. Take me in, all of me. This is a lesson you cannot forget. Study me as I have your form, memorize me, as I have your every dimple and sway of that pliable flesh…

Feel me, touch me. This is the body of your Master. The man who *owns* you. The only man you will ever crave and touch again. Look into my eyes my love, look at the embers you stroke in my gaze. This passion that perspires through my core.

I have been neglectful of my duty. A husband must never allow his wife to question that she is anything but his.

Feel these hardened hands as they caress the skin of those your luscious curves. Feel these lips as they kiss your delicate wrists [Kiss].

I can feel your pulse racing my dear. It matches my heart. Do you hear how it beats for you? Place your ear upon my breast. Listen.

[Chuckles] I can see the way your eyes linger on my erect cock. Is that all you want? To use me as I will you?

Such a creature of primal need, and as your husband, it is my duty to curb your desires. Sit back.

Look. At. Me. [Mockingly] Oh that shudder, are you cold dearest? The wind does howl so intensely… Let me warm you. Do not move as I grip your darling cheeks, squeezing them beneath my palms.

I told you not to move. [Spank]

You really liked that, didn't you? Let me do it again. And again [Spank in succession]

Just when I thought you could not be more lovely, those gorgeous pink cheeks… So tender beneath my touch.

Why dear, you’re panting and I haven’t even touched this dripping quim....

Let me claim you with my tongue. [Cunnilingus begins]

Delectable. [Continues]

Oh to see you squirm so beautifully beneath me. [Continues] Such heavenly nectar dripping…. Do you feel the heat building inside you?

Oh your little bud is so precious… [Continues cunnilingus]

Let’s see, I wrote you ten letters my dear, ten letters, Ten letters, and not a single response. Perhaps we should continue ten minutes of this, and you can see just how it feels to be kept waiting….

[Continues cunnilingus] Ow! You wicked woman, your nails in my neck and back... You have made me bleed. Ah. Look here, as if ripping my heart from my chest weren’t enough, you have opened my vein

Fine, I was trying to be softer with you, slower, to woo you, but you are not swayed by subtly. You need force well *ma cherie* I can oblige.

I will pin down those wrists as I bury this cock inside you.

Feel me. Feel how your temper stirs me, makes me thicken in you. Feel me as I enter you, my length swallowed by that eager, hot little cunt.

Fuck, you are so fucking tight, I can hardly get through. Greedy thing, I will just have to grip you harder and thrust ‘til I am balls in.

There. Look at me sweet girl, look at me as I thrust into you. As I claim you. Your eyes do not leave mine. Do you understand?

Still so headstrong. Very well, feel my hand grip both your wrists as easily as I would paper, whilst my other grips around your throat, forcing that rebellious gaze to mine.

Look at your Master, who controls your very breath as you have mine. Look at me as I show you to whom you belong.

[Option for more sex]

[Increased thrusts]

[Moan] I feel your cunt as a vice grip on my cock. Are you getting close already, whore? Did my beratement excite you so?

Harder on your throat, darling as I bring you right to the brink.

Do not fight this. Cum. Cum for me.

[Improvised orgasm]

[Kiss] My Empress, my incomparable, adorable love. Your eyes, so expressive, so dulcet, is that a hint of love among the pleasure?

[Chuckles] You need not look so astonished. I am not one of your boy lovers who can mean to please you only once. Though it was my mistake thinking you could not take all my appetites. Your beauty could arouse the dead, dearest one, as it does me. I am in a living dream, but your love awakens my excitement to the point of madness. A thirst only you can quench.

Consider this our second honeymoon my dear. I intend to take you as no man has, in every way, on every surface, until the only name you can remember is mine. Nothing less than you deserve, my perfect little slut.


End file.
